Trouble Has A New Face
by Atti C. Montgomery
Summary: Yo, what's up! This is my first fanfic on here. Suckish summary is: Lobelia Returns. There's a new girl. Tamaki has a crush. Kyoya has a little trouble maker sister. Full plot inside! Rated M for very strong language from most of them..especially Iz. Tamaki/OC or One of the twins/OC or even Takashi/OC, you'll see!
1. Chapter 1:New Girl

**Hey, guys, this is my First fanfiction on here, I've written plenty of ones in a notebook for when I'm bored but I hope you enjoy!**

**Plot:KK, so what if Kyoya had a little sister but he didn't tell anyone because he was embarassed. Why? She just got off probation. That's why. But Tamaki doesn't know this and doesn't know she's Kyoya's sister so he goes out with her. Kyoya finally tells him everything, including that he doesn't want Tamaki to see his sister but Tamaki can't help it, he's inlove. Tamaki/OC, don't like, don't read, don't bash it. BTW, Lobelia is visiting!**

**my oc:**  
**Daniella(Dani)**  
**age:16 image/yusa%20angel%20beats/BrinkofDelusion/Angel% voice:The Pretty Reckless(Taylor Momsen)**

**Chapter 1:Just Like Alice  
Tamaki P.O.V:**

It was just a normal day, I was walking around Ouran school, when I saw a smallish blonde girl walking with Kyoya and a man who I'd guess was her father. I silently followed. "Kyoya!"I finally said. He stopped, whispered something to the small blonde girl, and then walked over to me.

"What is it, Tamaki?"he asked.

"Who was the girl who looked a lot like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland?"I asked.

"Daniella."Kyoya said. "They moved from Russia but she was born in Japan...she's adopted..."he said. "And Alice in Wonderland? Seriously?"

"Sorry...just wondering. I've never seen her around before."I said. Why was Kyoya with her? Was she his girlfriend?

"Don't bother...she just got over a break up, boss...he decided he liked guys and broke up with her."The doplegangers said at the same time.

"How the hell do you two know that?!"I asked, almost yelling.

"When she first came in, she was crying so we asked."they said. I sighed. Great. I walked away from them...then turned.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"I yelled. The twins stopped so I walked into my dad's office. He wasn't there. Just the girl, not her father. "Hello."I said, walking over to where she was standing, looking out the window.

"Hi."She said shyly.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. Who are you, Princess?"I asked.

"None of your buisness."she said. I frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm Dani."she finally said.

"What a beautiful name,"I said.

"Stop flirting with me,"she said.

"What?"I asked.

"It's very irritating."

"I wasn't-"

"A lot of guys here have been flirting with me. I'm sick of it!"Dani said and started to walk out but my father and her father walked in.

"Daniella, sit,"her father, adopted father, said.

"Tamaki, what are you doing in here?"my father asked.

"Oh...um..just wanted to ask you a question but I'm late,"I quickly lied.

"Oh, well, Daniella has the same schedule as Hikaru and Kaoru, can you please bring her to one of them?"he asked.

"Sure."I said and walked out, Dani following behind me.

"Sorry about earlier..."Dani said softly. "I just...guys a lot of times make me mad...I don't have any friends that are girls because they're just...like that I guess...especially those Lobellia girls. Ugh."

"They kind of freak me out too."

"They don't freak me out, just...I wanna punch the tall one with black hair..."she said. I finally noticed how she really looked. She was in an outfit that made her look even more like Alice from Alice in Wonderland...and her hair was pulled back into a pony tale with a thick black headband but her side bangs were out. Her hair was bright blonde and wavy. She's really pretty.

**Dani P.O.V:**

Damn hot blonde boy! I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes off of him already...he seems to act like a prince and his dad owns this fucking hell hole.

"Hikaru, Kaoru,"I said, looking at them.

"Wait, you know their names?"the look on Tamaki's face was funny.

"No haagen-das, blondie,"I said.

"What?"him, Kyoya, and the twins said at the same time.

"That's what I say enstead of cussing. It sounds like no F-ing duh,"I said.

"Dani-chan!"Mitskuni Hunny-nozuka called, running up to me. I picked him up, smiling. He reminded me of my little nephew.

"Hey, Mitskuni,"I said. He's 18 but looks 9. He brings out the side of me that only kids bring out.

"Wanna go eat some cake with me and Takashi?"he asked.

"Sure. Lead the way!"I said, putting him down. He grabbed my hand and basically dragged me into the 3rd music room. The 3 of us sat in chairs, eating cake.

"Hunny, we all need to get to class," joy blondie said.

"Classes were Canceled for today because of Lobelia visiting."Kyoya told him. I got up and walked out.

"I'm gonna go get some iced cofee. BRB!"I said.

30 minutes later...

I was walking back inside when I ran into a chick with a boy haircut. She/He caught me though and helped me up. "Couldn't let that Starbucks coffee spill all over that cute little dress of your's, miss,"she/he said, helping me to stand.

"Thanks. I'm Daniella...but just, call me Dani,"I said.

"I'm Benio."she said. Sounds like a guy but is a girl. I can tell. We walked back to the Host Club room. Oh crap, she's a Lobelia lesbian

"I'm also a preformer...I sing..dance...act..."I said. She smiled. I drank some of my iced mocha latte. "And I just got off of probation for driving a get away car...or was it fighting...I don't remember..."

"Who's this pretty girl you found?"A girl with short hair asked.

"Dani,"Beni said. "She's preforming after us for Ouran...singing." Then they were messing with my hair...it irritated me.

"Do not touch Dani without my premission!"Tamaki yelled but got hit by Beni. I just walked over and sat with Mitskuni, eating cake and drinking my coffee.

"She punched me...she's so violent!"Tamaki said.

I got up, carrying Mitskuni. "This is my bestest friend. His name is Mitskuni!"I said, smiling. Tamaki walked over to me.

"He's 18..."he said.

"Well shut the hell up, blondie!"I said.

"You're blonde too."he said.

"Go fuck yourself, Senpai. I'm gonna go practice for my preformance."I said, irritated with him. He was in a corner, upset. I sighed and put Mitskuni down then walked over to him. "I'm sorry but you irritate me..."I said and then kissed him on the cheek. He turned red, blushing. I giggled...for once...and then walked out. The lobelia lesbian club followed me.

"Stop following me, bitches!"I said and ran into an empty room. I sat with my guitar and started playing it and singing.

**And..end of chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and question of the day:**  
**who's your Favorite Ouran character? I love almost all of them!**


	2. Chapter 2:Stage Fright

**Hey, y'all, this is Chapter 2! I don't own Ouran HSHC but if I did, it would have ended different. Tamaki and Haruhi didn't kiss like I thought they would! Damn!**

**Anyway,**

**Chapter 2:Stage Fright  
****Dani P.O.V:**

**A few days later...**

I let them set my microphone up, but I was as nervous as hell. Seriously, I've never preformed infront of this many people. I am preforming "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. I was origionally going to do "Panic" by The Pretty Reckless but I couldn't get Tamaki out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about him...it's so weird. Then the whole Host Club walked in.

"I can't do this!"I told them. "I'm just...so nervous!"

"But according to the Lobelia girls, you're amazing. They heard you practicing."Mitskuni said.

"Those dirty ho-bags."I said under my breath.

"What song are you going to do?"Tamaki asked. I smiled.

"My Heart Will Go On,"I told him.

"Can I hear something?"he asked. I blushed.

"Fine. Only because my microphone is turned off..."I said. When I was about to sing, the one who was apparently Tamaki's dad...his name is David(An:Not really, just making it up), came up.

"We lost the music,"he told me. My eyes widened.

"No!"I said.

"Just do 'When I Look At You' by Miley Cyrus,"Kyoya said. I sighed.

"Fine. Do you have that music?"I asked. David nodded and then went to tell the music person and the MC.

I looked at Tamaki, smiling. "Thank God,"I said. He nodded.

"And now, we have Ouran's very own Izabelle Ootori!"The MC announced. I put on my best fake smile and walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Merci!"I said. Yes, I'm adopted by Kyoya's family..but that's adopted, I'm french/japanese. Mainly French.

"She will be singing 'When I Look At You'."The MC said.

When the music started, I closed my eyes, feeling nervous. "Everbody needs insperation. Everbody needs a soul...a beautiful melody, when I night's so long..there is no guarentee..that this life is easy when I word is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark that's when I...I...I look at you,"I sang, looking at Tamaki. He started blushing a little and I couldn't help but smile.

After my song, I waved and walked outside, leaving the auditorium. I laid down in the grass by the school, nervous I did horrible.

"Daniella?"I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Tamaki. I smiled.

"What?"I asked.

"You were great,"he said, sitting next to me. I sat up.

"No I wasn't...I was nervous,"I said."Still am."

"Why?"he asked. I bit my lip and looked down, not wanting him to see me blushing. He put his fingures under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "Why are you blushing?" I pushed his hand away.

"I haven't been alone with a boy in over a year...besides Kyoya but he's my brother so it doesn't really count..."I said. "And Mitskuni seems too innocent." Tamaki smiled.

"You can trust me, Dani,"he said.

"Why should I?"I asked. He looked hurt. I sighed. He looked so cute...before I kneww it, I leaned in and kissed him. He was suprised, I could tell, but he kissed me back. After what seemed like, 10 minutes we both needed to breathe.

"Wow,"I said, breathless.

**(End of CHapter 2)**

**KK, so short chapter but I just didn't know what else to put!**


	3. Chapter 3:Emotions

**kk, sorry I haven't updated in a while...school and such. God, I hate my fucking ugly bitch of a fugly math teacher! She's such a bitch and deserves a slow and painfull death in my mind. She made me fucking cry! Really! It takes a lot to do that now. I wanted to punch her fugly fake whore face and made her nose go into her brain...I didn't know people could do that but my mexi bestie Max showed me how... anyway, this is supposed to be an emotional and maybe funny chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**  
**Dani P.O.V**

I walked outside of my old middle school with my best friend, Alison. We were singing "Thanks For The Memories" by Fall Out Boy.

"Who does he think he is?"I suddenly said, pointing to my ex boyfriend, Chris.

"That was totally the lyric too, Dani!"she said, laughing. Then she saw Chris with another girl like I just did. Not just any girl, but that whore, Kaitie Winstead. "No! He can not do that to you!"

"I hate him...and Kaitie said she'd never go out with him! She is so out!"I said and texted her.

"You stupid whore! You broke your promise and now you're out. Have fun sitting with the losers, whore. -D"

"Oooh, hard core,"Aly said, giggling.

"People shouldn't mess with me,"I said with a shrug.

"Should we freak Chris out?"Aly asked. She's bisexual and still my best friend in the whole world.

"No..."I said. "Unless that involves me pretending to go all psycho evil."

When they looked at us, Alison leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her, confused. She shrugged and walked away.

"See you in class, D,"she called to me.

"Bye, Aly,"I said and walked right past Kaitie Whore Winstead and Daniel.

Over the next few days, I guess Alison was my way out of the horrible days. I loved her, but more like a sister than anything else. I like guys.

"Aly...where are you?"I asked, on the phone with her.

"I...I don't know. I'm lost and there are guys all over this place dressed like gang bangers...I'm just so scared,"Aly said, obviously crying.

"I know where you are. Go into a store, preferably the clothing store and I'll come and pick you up,"I told her and grabbed my keys, running out of my house. I got in my car, still on the phone with her.

"Hurry!"she said and hung up. I put my phone down. I lived a half an hour from here...if I speed and don't get caught it'll be 10...so I did just that, praying not to get caught.

As I got into the town, I parked, locked my car, and looked around for the sweet 14 year old girl. Alison is so innocent...besides the fact she's not a virgin. Then I saw her being pushed around by a guy...my ex gang leader to be exact.

"Spike, leave her alone!"I growled...not litterally of course. I'm not an animal...all though I guess I can be in a fight.

"Or what, Danna?"he asked, a stupid ass smirk on his cute...yet evil face. Alison cried as he shoved her again.

I punched him in the face. "That."I said. When he was on the ground, I kicked him in the ribs. He got up anyway and hit me. Pain exploded in my right cheek but I didn't care. I scratched him across the face. He howled in pain and hit me again...but harder. I fell back and hit my head against the brick wall.

"Dani!"Alison cried, sounding close to me.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. "Aly?"I said quietly.

"Dani, you're alive!"She said, over exaggerating, as usual. I sighed, needing to tell her.

"Alison May...I...I can't do this."I said. "I like guys."

"Same here...but that doesn't change my feelings for you..."She said.

"I love you as if you were my sister, Alison. Not in that way,"I said.

"But..."

"No buts."

"If this is about last week, what put you in the hospital..."

"Shut up. Never speak about that again. I can't keep doing this. There's a guy and he...he's not like anyone I've ever met before...he actually cares...and I can't keep leading you on now. I like guys. That's it,"I said. She just left, looking mad. I sighed.

The next day, I was still in the hospital, getting ready to leave with my new family. The Ootori family.

"I'm Dani,"I said to their son, my new brother, Kyoya. He just looked at me for a second then called someone.

"Suoh...I'm going to be late today. We had to pick up my sister from the hospital...don't give me that shit, she's adopted!"he said to who he was on the phone with.

"Dani...wake up,"Tamaki's sweet voice filled my ears. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at his face. It was only a dream. I pulled him down into a hug...I was laying on the couch with him at his house. I looked at his shocked face and giggled.

"I love you, you dramatic fool,"I told him, smiling. It took him a minute but he smiled back. I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. It was hard for me to see before...but I was lucky to have this half French, half Japanese boy...kind of a man to love me. I wasn't there for Alison. She had killed herself a few days after I tore her heart out...I wish I could have stopped her. But I needed to forget. I needed to just live my life with Tamaki Suoh, as happy as I can be. He's the sweetest boy alive and could give me the kind of love no one else could. I love him, he's so sweet and kind and loving...and just fun to be around. He's also so determined. I couldn't ask for anyone better because for me, there isn't. He'd protect me from anything, maybe even Spike if he ever came back. I doubt he would though.

"We should probably stop...I don't want to do anything you'd regret..."Tamaki said, pulling away.

"Do you really think I'd regret being with you? I love you, Tamaki...but you're right. We should stop because you don't know much about me."I said. He nodded and got off of me. I sat up. We were still on the very large couch.

"So, tell me about yourself."Tamaki said.

"I have tourette's syndrome. It's gotten better but it won't ever go away. When I was 14 I got in a fight with someone and she hurt me beyond emotional repair. Her name was Alison."I said. "She called me a freak so I called her fat, even though she was the same size as me, which is 1. I couldn't control it though...it was like it wasn't me. Then I said 'Fat, fat, water rat' while trying to cover my mouth to muffle it."I added. He nodded, listening.

"I got in a fight with Alison and she hit me. But that was okay because she got blood poisoning from me. She lived, and we were best friends ever since she got better. One thing happened, then another and because of her I ended up in a hospital. I hurt her emotionally and she deserved it for making me get hurt that bad...but I felt bad for her. Kyoya's family adopted me and she killed herself."I added, tears forming in my eyes. Tamaki pulled me close.

"You're the only one I can trust now...I let my guard down, Alison got in, she tore me apart inside. You're the first one I've been able to get close to besides Haruhi. She's a great friend. I hate Alison for what she did. Leaving me with these scarring memories of the bitch I used to be,"I said, now full on crying. Tamaki gave me a tissue, not for my nose, but for my eyes. My nose never gets stuffy or runny when I cry. I just held it and hugged him.

"Shh, shh...I'm here and I'm not leaving you, Dani,"Tamaki told me. He's so different when it's just him and myself. I wiped my eyes with the tissues, trying to stop crying. He made me look him in the eyes and then kissed me.

"I love you, Tamaki Suoh. Never forget that,"I murmured against his lips.

**Sorry if it's short to y'all...but yeah...I almost cried while writing this! Love y'all! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Atti**


	4. Chapter 4:OMZ Oh My ZOMBIE!

**Kk, sorry about the dramatic chapter, but now we have our funny chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and I'm editing all chapters, so my OC's name is Danielle, Dani for short, and her ex is Christopher.**

**Chapter 4:OMZ(Oh My Zombie)**

"Halloween! Come on! Costume shopping, Dani-chan!"Mitsukuni-Senpai said, holding my hand, pulling me through the rich people store. There are so many amazing costumes here.

"I'm thinking Mitsukuni should be a werewolf!"I said, smiling. I looked at Tamaki, beaming. He chuckled.

"Yeah!"Mitsukuni said, looking through the child sized werewolf costumes. We found an adorible one, perfect for him. It's not too childish and embarassing, and he loves it.

"And Takashi can be...hmmm..."I said, looking through the costume racks. "I got it! Takashi Morinozuka and be his brother werewolf!"I took out a larger version of Mitsukuni's costume.

"Yay!"Mitsukuni said, jumping up and down. Takashi nodded, watching him.

"And the twins can either be Chesire cats or..."I kept looking. "OMZ!"

"What does that mean?"they said.

"Sorry, I'm a zombie freak...I just found my costume. A zombie,"I said, taking out the cute girl zombie costume. It came with make-up and everything. Plus, it was a knee length dress, torn a little almost everywhere, like a zombie girl's dress. It was kind of cute, actually. I looked at Tamaki. He was blushing bright red. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He's about 6 foot 9 inches and I'm about 5 foot 4 inches. I'm short compared to Tamaki.

"We like it,"the twins said, devilish grins on their faces. They smiled at me.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, you dopplegangers!"Tamaki yelled at them. I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She returned to blushing bright red. I put my costume to our cart and picked out the twins's chesire cat costumes and added those.

"Now we need Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki's costumes! Oh...and Cassanoda's costume...I forgot he was here..."I said, smiling, looking through the costumes.

"Haruhi can be Alice in Wonderland...well, more like Host Club Land..."I said, smiling.

"Alright, Dani,"she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oooh, or she could be another zombie!"I said, taking out a guy's zombie costume since this was a party at the Host Club room.

"Okay, I'll be a zombie too,"Haruhi said with another sigh and eye roll.

"Yay! She can be my brother/sister!"I said. I looked at Tamaki and he was smiling, just watching us all. Then I saw another guys costume and held it up to Cassanoda.

"Cat Monster,"Mitsukuni and I said at the same time, nodded at eachother, and put it in the cart. Then I found a bank robber/prison costume for Kyoya and held it up to him.

"No."he said.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee?!"I said, using my strong singer vocal cords to hold that word for a long time.

"No."he repeted. I took a deep breath.

"PAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEAAAAAH?"I asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh...no."he said again.

"Bruder?"I said, saying "brother" like a little kid. He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!"I asked. He sighed.

"If I say yes will you shut up?"he asked.

"THANK YOU!"I said and put the costume in the cart. The Twins started laughing. I shrugged and continued looking.

"Now we need Tamaki's costume..."I said. "You guys keep looking and then I'll pick out of your ideas. I need to talk to Tamaki."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Where are we going?"he asked as we walked through the store. We both went into the changing rooms after I picked out random stuff I wasn't going to try on. When the lady wasn't looking, I pulled him into the room with me. He looked at me, confused. I pulled him down closer and kissed him. It took him a second but he kissed me back. I put the stuff on the hanger area and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away when someone knocked on the door and pressed the lock button.

"Taken,"I said, trying to control my voice as Tamaki started kissing my neck.

"Sorry,"an elderly woman said. I bit my lip as Tamaki kept kissing my neck and slid the strap of my spagetti strap dress down and kissed my shoulder.

"T-Tamaki..."I whispered. He didn't stop but I could tell he was listening. "What if someone.-"

Then my ex boyfriend, Christopher, opened the door. Must have missed the lock button.

"Dani-chan?"he asked.

"Oh my Zombie..."I muttered.

**CLiff hanger, sorry it's so short, needed to end it there though. Oh yeah, and OMZ is my thing. Copyright if you take it from me! Well, on and if I find out, but still! I already have a stupid math teacher, I don't need another person to hate. One person alowd to use it though, would be Monsta-Starr. She's my friend.**


End file.
